


4:50 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curiosity caused Amos to tilt his head to one side when he viewed brownies with cherries on them.





	4:50 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Curiosity caused Amos to tilt his head to one side when he viewed brownies with cherries on them and ate one prior to a smile.

THE END


End file.
